Handling, e.g. heating or cooling, of a fluid, e.g. air or liquid, has been used commonly to heat or cool an environment. For example, heating of air to warm up a room in cold weather, cooling of liquid to cool down a machine.
Conventional method of heating and cooling a fluid is usually via a heat exchanger. Briefly, a fluid is passed through a heating or cooling element, whichever that is applicable, so that, in the case of heating, thermal energy is transferred from the heating element to the fluid to heat the fluid, in the case of cooling, thermal energy is transferred from the fluid to the cooling element. The heating or cooling element may be a fluid heating or cooling element whereby hot or cold fluid flows within the element.
Often, the fluid being pumped into the heat exchanger is taken from a source of ambient or room temperature, e.g. 30° C. Substantial amount of energy is required to heat up or cool down the fluid to a desired temperature, e.g. 100° C. or 20° C.
Further, fluid to heat or cool an environment, i.e. working fluid, is usually taken from the surrounding of the heating or cooling apparatus. As such, the working fluid is usually at ambient or room temperature and pressure. Similarly, to cool or heat the working fluid to a desirable temperature, substantial amount of energy is required to heat up or cool down the working fluid.
Clearly, the heating or cooling of a working fluid for the purpose of heating or cooling an environment may not be energy efficient. In today's context, where global warming is one of most concerning issue of mankind, a more energy efficient device and method of heating or cooling the working fluid would be in demand.